battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLR Soldier
FIRST! -- 02:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Zombies Battlefield Online has Zombies........ da fuk...... 05:56, March 19, 2014 (UTC) HERE! -- 06:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) P4F Awards Battlefield Play4Free Awards is our new project. Care to help? -- 06:16, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wake Yuri combined them all but made the former pages subpages. I guess he may have removed trivia. Just restore it. On a related note, apparetly Wake is the only map we know of that is featured in BFO! -- 06:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Battlefield online So is this there version for the Chinese market or something? I never heard about it being released...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 07:34, March 19, 2014 (UTC) It's fine man. I assumed from the text as well that it was Chinese which was arrogant. Well, with all due respect, have fun! unless there are some gun info boxes you guys need doing I honestly don't think I can help. However... I do have something to check with the camos... give me a sec to...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, I'm on chat now. I need to ask a few things (I promise to keep an eye on it this time)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:12, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ASSASSIN's CREED 5! Are yoy ready to assassinte in 18 Century Paris? SCREENSHOTS REVEALED!!! -- 07:39, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :That franchise should be dead. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:50, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well, yeah. That's why I wound up as an admin here in the first place. I used to just edit a lot. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey why you leave? Get back here!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re You have a fan. HAHAHA! -- 18:47, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Notif TEST Testing. Testing. Is this message notification working? -- 16:53, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :YES! -- 19:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Messages Did you guys break the message box? every time I go to the main page it says I have new messages but when I check I've got none. On a side note, forums up if you want to have a look.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 10:45, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat -- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Well Played.... Your my only XBL friend with a higher gamescore then I, well played kind sir, well played indeed. Now all you have to do is beat Stallion83! -- 07:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) PLR We need to find a good pic for the PLR page. That cell phone pic we have is crap. You are the PLR Soldier after all! 17:09, March 23, 2014 (UTC) help I've been trying to give that thing to Awy that we both saw. you know, yankee. Can you please convince him to accept me mailing him. I already have his email (he left it lying around wiki) and am just asking out of courtesy. (I would post it here but then I thought it would cause some problems so better to keep it private). Please do convince him to give me the green light and not blank me. he really should see this...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:00, March 23, 2014 (UTC) The only reason why I'm mailing this is because I feel Awy should see it but I don't feel like getting involved with yankee any more than I have to. Remember you still promised to vouche if Awy thinks this is photo shop or something. I don't want my face dragged through the mud...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:55, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Steam's bugging out so I have nobody to talk to right now. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Aight. I guess I'll talk to PSK then. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: AZ Nice to know there's a couple other people here who know what it's like to have 100 degree weather all summer. Here's to enjoying Spring while it lasts! - 04:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Battlelog I think you should see what's on the front page. Also, I've licensed those CR images. I'm getting some SA now. I really love photography...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 11:19, March 26, 2014 (UTC) hhh.... forget it... you'll find it eventually just naturally.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) click on the yellow flag-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Request for leadership Hey PLR, I'm messaging you and PLR about be becoming a leader within our platoon. For the past 2 weeks or so I have been trying to get a squad together from friends on BF4. Several factors have led me to applying for a promotion (on battlelog). 1: I will be a leader in essence. In order to retain some control over my friends, I feel it is necessary to be higher ranked then them. Initially I asked if a complex tier system could be put in place but it seems that's not possible so instead I'm just asking to be made a leader. 2: It would help me greatly get people who don't use battledlog into the platoon. I would be able to simply invite a user to the clan and accept him. 3: Floux has upgraded to PS4. You are without a leader on PS3. Granted we have Austin and PSK as founders but I do not feel that is a reason to reject my application as you originally had floux on and it wasn't a problem. I've chatted to Alex and he said to ask you guys so I'm aksing. Can I be a leader?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 14:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat -- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) You are the only one That I am upset with. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Note: To anyone reading this, the situation has concluded and been resolved. Please do not question Yuri or I about this. Thank you. 19:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Notices Its ALIVE! Get you up to speed: *Squad Menu returning *NS releasing April 15 for everyone *CODW change in theme *Gold Crate Locations *M-COM Locations *User blog:Awyman13/Naval Strike Secrets *Dragon's Teeth and Final Stand maps and release date leaked. *DICE upgrading server hardware to end rubberbanding *DICE Canada *User blog:Awyman13/Frostbite Twitter Embaresses EA -- 20:38, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Re EXACTLY! Thats what ive been saying the ENTIRE time! -- 01:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Collectible Pages PLR can you make Gold Crate/M-COM Locations into subpages of the respective objective? While we're at it you think Collectible Dog Tags should be a subpage as well. -- 01:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :No I mean make Gold Crate Locations a subpage for Gold Crates and tge same for M-COM. But we could also put the mission sections on their respective pages -- 02:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :PLR those location pages dont deserve a separate page but i dont think you should have them on the M-COM or Gold Crate pages. Just put a link on them like their was before. -- 02:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Bingo! -- 02:27, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Can you do the same for collectible dog tags? Can you also overhaul it like the MCOM locations, giving detailed descriptions, etc. -- 17:06, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Megalodon! Check my blog. MEGALODON! -- 20:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Battlelog Can you turn all Battlelog related pages into subpages of Battlelog? You can find the list at Battlelog (Disambiguation) as well as the new addition, Loadout Preset. Remember, they still need to be separate. -- 19:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :Can you add the Loadout Preset pics as seen on the BF Blog to the page? I would but whats the point if my phone will just upload bad quality ones. -- 04:03, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Two Things 1. I accidently mixed up a few of the Dog Tag/Collectible Dog Tags, can you fix it using this as reference? 2. Can you find a pic for Firebird? -- 20:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) My Secret "Cook Our Lamb Under My Name Soundly" The secret to my userpage overhaul is hidden in that sentence above. Can you figure it out? :) -- 17:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) CTW Here is a gold mine for you. Numerous chapters of CTW can be found here! If it says youve reach your reading limit, just go back to the previous page to fix it. -- 01:39, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :The webpage resets after a few days, making previously locked chapters available again! Essentially we can read the entire book. I suggest you start at CH20 as Im currently covering 15-20. -- 17:05, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat -- Hyperborrean22Talk 16:58, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat PLR, Chats fucking up for me. Be on in 2 hours when i get out of school and then we can chat. -- 17:25, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Two hours later... -- 19:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Still waiting for ya -- 21:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Re Thank You! If you want to be technical, I actually have 10,748 edits. My Edit counter for my profile is just dumb and doesnt show the right amount though I go by it to avoid confusion. -- 19:37, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat -- 17:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) How? How did you add those picture from my forum? I tried to add a picture from a photoshop I made, but I can't put it up. Please help. Pinoyriccochet (talk) 14:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC)pinoyriccochet Puddi Look at what the others did to troll me on my blog -_- -- 16:52, April 14, 2014 (UTC) "Emblem Ranks" Proud of youself? You got Arrow to Change his profile pic. -_- -- 17:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :He changed it to the Emblem Ranks pic on your profile and then changed it back to the old one today. -- 19:43, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat Getting fucking bored. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:58, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Edits Care to inform me what my edits were wiped from the AK-12 and ACE 23 articles? I did nothing but improve them and I swear I'm doing nothing wrong. It would be most appreciated if you were to tell me what was so wrong about them, so that I might refrain from breaking editing guidelines in the future. I swear every time I try to contribute to wikis I'm just bullied by admins.. MajorMarathon (talk) 22:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much kind sir c: MajorMarathon (talk) 13:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Good bye. PLR, I know the last month or so has not been amazingly beneficial for our friendship but I want to say whilst I'm at utter peace with this place, I forgive you and what's more, I ask for your forgiveness. I hope you understand I am nothing more than a bratty kid on the internet and honestly an asshole. I'm sorry if I upset you or caused problems for you. I would wish you a good career here but I don't wish (religious promise, don't ask). Instead I hope that you have a wonderful time here. Thank you friend.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:22, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Re HA. No -- 11:53, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat -- 16:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) My Bad The message you left on my talk made me realize that I could get banned, which I really don't want. Thank you for pointing out that I need to place in the URL.Pinoyriccochet (talk) 14:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Translate? Could your friend see if he can figure out what the text on the side of the CL6X says? I think it'd help a little with finding its RL counterpart. - 02:50, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Consultant Apprentice for TU? -- 03:02, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Quotes I know that quotes go after the infobox, that one I just messed up I guess. Anyway, thanks for getting it. 19:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: TU Awesome! Thanks for the promotion, I really appreciate it. - 20:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC)